


Personal Entertainment

by MeredithBrody



Series: The NX Programme [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the NX Programme team have a dinner at the restaurant where Jon's ex works, Veronica can't help but provide herself a little entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Entertainment

There was something troubling Veronica about the way this one waitress was circling their table, and judging by how territorial Erika had gotten over Jon since they’d sat down she figured that it was some sort of relationship gone bad. Then, AG had clearly noticed who she was watching, and leant over to tell the story of someone who really hated Erika. It just made her happy to know that whatever had happened in the past hadn’t put the two of them off a relationship. So she’d made a plan to entertain herself. Go and talk to this girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. He told me you were in the past?" She hoped that was a good enough start.  
  
“What?” The waitress snapped, looking at her angrily. Something about Veronica clearly made the waitress soften though. Maybe she’d thought Veronica was a friendly face, exactly what was needed.  
  
Veronica just nodded back to the table to where Jon was sat, his arm wrapped around Erika’s shoulder. Everyone at the table was laughing, and Veronica was already pretty certain what it would be about. Most likely it was the pre-test nerves, making everything a lot more funny than it normally was. “You and he, you broke up didn’t you. A couple years ago?” She kept pushing, just to find out.  
  
“Who are you?” It wasn’t quite as snappy as it was before, but it was still suspicious. Maybe a little less suspicious than it had been a few minutes ago. She hoped that it would have been easier to win over, but apparently not.  
  
“Veronica Fletcher.” She held her hand up and grinned until they’d shaken properly.  
  
Obviously her name won her a lot of honesty, as the waitress finally dropped the haughty act and looked at her seriously. “Rebecca Lees”  
  
“So, you know Jon and Erika?” She asked, looking forlornly back at the couple on the table, maybe she could make it look as though she was seriously in love with one of them. It wasn’t too far from the truth. She’d once had a crush on Erika, but that was long over.  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and groaned. “You clearly know I used to date Jon, but I never really saw eye to eye with Erika.” That was a bit of honesty she hadn’t really expected. Everyone she knew loved Erika, because that was one of the best things about Erika was that she got along with everyone. She was so very lovely and sweet to most people, and only an asshole to her friends.  
  
“I don’t know if I’ve ever met anyone who hasn’t got on with Erika.” She had to comment on it. There was a ridiculous amount of people who didn’t get along with everyone else, not Erika though. She was genial and lovely with everyone. “She seems to get on with everyone.”  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, that was when Veronica was studied by Rebecca, and also when she realised everyone was potential competition for Rebecca. That was the thing that seemed to matter most to her. “Apart from people who are dating Jon. You’re not his current girl are you?”  
  
She’d been right. “Me? No.” There was no acting in her laughter. She loved Jon like a brother, but given that her sexuality had always leant more toward women, Jonathan Archer was not at all someone she’d ever be interested in. “I lean far more toward her than him, not that it matters, they don’t have eyes for anyone else.” She couldn’t help but say that, even though it wasn’t really helpful for either of them.  
  
“Oh?” It seemed there was something in what she’d said that interested Rebecca. Probably about the fact Jon and Erika were only interested in each other. According to AG, that had been true for a lot longer than Veronica had even known their names.  
  
She wasn’t about to lie to Rebecca about what was going on. Purely because that was going to be where the entertainment came from. Somehow, telling Rebecca that Jon and Erika were together was going to be hilarious. She’d just need to say it in a specific way. “They’ve been together a few months now. Not that that came as a surprise to anyone who knew them.”  
  
“Well, they were always close.” Rebecca sounded angry, then rolled her eyes. That reaction just made her realise that, clearly, Rebecca was far too young for their illustrious senior pilot. Jon could be childish, but he wasn’t naive.  
  
So, it was clearly something that had gotten to Rebecca though, in just the way Veronica had been hoping. She was horrible sometimes. “I’m sorry, seems I struck a nerve?”  
  
“He slept with her, before we broke up.” That was not anything AG had known, but Erika had already told Veronica that. She’d never mentioned Rebecca’s name, but it had been obvious the moment they’d gotten there. “It was actually why we broke up. So hearing they are together now isn’t actually that reassuring.” Veronica’s ex had married the woman she’d moved on with, and she’d been relieved. Then again, she wasn’t still in love with her ex. Rebecca clearly was still in love with Jon.  
  
“Wait, really?” She tried to keep sounding surprised. It was harder than expected, but it was definitely worth it so far. This was more entertaining than it should be.  
  
“Them sleeping together, or it not being reassuring?”  
  
“Both?” She asked with a smirk. Obviously at this point Rebecca was beginning to cotton on that Veronica wasn’t exactly what she had claimed so far.  
  
“Sorry, I still don’t really know who you are?”  
  
“Oh, I’m Erika’s best friend Veronica.” There was something deliciously wonderful about finally saying those words and admitting why she was there. The look on Rebecca’s face told Veronica that her plan had worked until now. “Pleased to meet you.”  
  
“I need to get back to work.” Rebecca walked off, and Veronica couldn’t help but laugh about it. She had known exactly who Rebecca was the whole time, but this conversation had been her entire nights’ entertainment. She was glad that AG had told her to go and poke the bear. It had been well worth it.


End file.
